Mobile phones, tablet computers, and other handheld mobile electronic devices are more and more commonplace in society and provide users with unprecedented power and convenience. However, where smaller form factors improve in mobility and form factor, they typically suffer in audio quality due to their small integrated speakers. Small speakers tend to lack fidelity and sufficient output power to project voice or music at output levels of sufficient volume and clarity in large offices or conference rooms.
Also, fast internet connections have spawned the advent of video conferencing in mobile devices. Video communication also suffers from the audio limitations of integrated speakers typically found in mobile electronic devices. Furthermore, in video communications, a line of sight is needed from an integrated video camera on the mobile device, thus requiring the user to hold the mobile phone during the conversation, which may be inconvenient, cumbersome, and may prevent multi-tasking users from performing tasks that require two free hands. Thus, improvements and enhancements to mobile devices are needed.